Kyoko Honda
Kyoko Honda is Tohru Honda's mother and Katsuya Honda's wife. She was once a gang leader (also called a Yankee) and was given the nickname "Red Butterfly", because "Whenever Kyoko rode her bike, all you'd see were her tail lights fly right past you, like a red butterfly tearing into the night!" Personality Kyoko's personality changes overtime. Before meeting Katsuya, on the outside, she was violent and easily jumps to conclusions and wild assumptions. She can beat up people easily in gang fights. However, deep in her heart she did all these to get attention from her parents and wanted someone to start caring for her and nuture her with love. Appearance Kyoko dyed her hair to orange or blonde since her early days in a gang.﻿ Story Overview History Meeting Katsuya﻿ Her parents barely paid any attention to her, and she thought that the world was a bleak place, until she met Katsuya. They spent alot of time together and they both developed crushes on each other. She began going back to school and ditched her gang. In one scene, she was speaking with her mother and father when Katsuya barged in, saying that he wanted to marry Kyoko. Neither Kyoko nor her parents believed him at first. After Kyoko and Katsuya got married and had Tohru, time went by quickly. Death of Katsuya Katsuya soon had to leave for a business trip when Tohru was about three, and developed a cold. He never went to a doctor, and died during the night after calling Kyoko. Kyoko then went into a trance-like state, where she didn't notice anything or anyone. At one point, she ran out of her home to the sea to meet Katsuya, when she heard a little girl, no older than Tohru, and her mother fussing about finding a train ticket. This caused her to snap out of her trance and remember that she had a child. She quickly ran home, wondering how long it had been since she'd talked to Tohru, remembering that Katusya's father had come by a few times to make her meals, but not knowing how often. When she arrived, Tohru was sitting and waiting. She smiled and said, "Welcome home, mother." From then on, she tried to be the best parent she could, to always smile and give Tohru what she needed. Before Death Meeting Kyo Missing Tohru Introducing Arisa Introducing Saki Death Every morning, when Kyoko left for work, Tohru would say "Come home safe!" The morning Tohru overslept from studying and didn't say that, Kyoko died in a car accident. She was at a traffic junction, waiting to cross the road. Kyo had been standing behind her but out of guilt could not talk to her due to his rashness when they went when he was younger. Apparently, as she crossed the road, a car sped at her (it was said that it seemed like speeding towards her only). Kyo could have dragged Kyoko away but he couldn't because it would reveal his curse in turn. Kyoko gets knocked down by the car and lies on the road, slowly bleeding to death as an ambulance was on the way As life replayed over her, Kyoko wished that she had loved Tohru even more. She wondered whether she had given enough love to Tohru that Katsuya couldn't. Kyoko knew she couldn't die just yet. Tohru had just entered high school, something she couldn't do. She wept as she could feel her life sweeping away, knowing that Tohru would be left all alone now. In afterlife, she was shown crying in her middle school form. She, however, started to cry tears of joy when she finally 'reunites' with her late husband, telling her she has done a good job on rasing Tohru with love that he could not. Relationships Kyo Sohma She soon met Kyo Sohma, and became like a mother to him. When Tohru got lost, Kyo promised to look for her, but Yuki Sohma found her first. Kyoko was holding the hat that Yuki left, and Kyo recognized it as the hat Yuki found. He was angry that Kyoko had "sided with that guy". Kyoko tried explaining that it didn't matter if he was bad or not, but Kyo ran off, calling her a traitor. Before he could run, she called, "Don't forget your promise!" Kyo was present at the time Kyoko died, but he couldn't save her. When Kyoko noticed him, she said, "I won't forgive you..." Kyo ran away, but it turns out that what she meant to say was, "I won't forgive you unless you keep your promise to protect Tohru." Tohru Honda Katsuya Honda With Her Parents Kyoko never really had a loving relationship with her parents, as her father never thought about his family and her mother only cared about her image and her husband. As a result, Kyoko was neglected by them. As Kyoko told Kyo Sohma, They never went out as a family and rarely even ate together. She couldn't even remember being held either. Mr Katsunuma shouted at Kyoko one time that there are people that are people that are needed and people who aren't, and that she was the latter. Mrs Katsunuma then cried to Kyoko why she was like this, she said "Do you realise how angry your father will be at me, do you know what the neighbours are saying", only being concerned about herself. After Kyoko was sent to hospital after being beaten up by her gang for leaving them, her parents refused to go to the hospital to visit her. After Kyoko was discharged from hospital and returned to the household, her father dropped a bag full of her belongs and both her mother and father disowned her. at that time Katsuya Honda (Whom Kyoko had befriended and fallen in love with) turned up and proposed marriage to Kyoko. Both he and Kyoko left the Katsunuma household and never returned since. After Katsuya's death from illness many years later, her father rang Kyoko to tell her not to bother coming back to the house, as he and her mother had no intension of taking her back. Kyoko never reconciled with her parents as she was killed in a road accident later on in adulthood. It is unknown if they know about their daughter's death. Triva *She has never appeared during present time, only through mentions or flashbacks.﻿ Category:Fruits Basket Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Honda Family